Forever Family
by angelndeskyes
Summary: Tragedy strikes and the Cullens step in to lend a hand but why?  What secrets are they hiding?  Follow the life of a very young Bella Swan as she grows up and secrets come to light.  I do not own Twilight.  SM owns all public recognized characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Characters associated with Twilight are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All others come from my twisted mind. Enjoy in fun.

TRADGEDY HERALDS CHANGE

Pain. Confusion. Loss. Alone. These were the only emotions that really registered in the days following the loss of my parents. What I had seen had shaken me to the core. I didn't know what to think or believe. Anger at the fact that not only had I lost my parents but my sister was carried off by the raging lunatic that had taken them from me. So now I was alone. Totally and completely devastated. Molly and Greg friends of my parents had taken me home with them. I was told they had located a distant Aunt of mine that had agreed to take me in. That was all I was told. I didn't care, what I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and just let death take me. I didn't understand why he hadn't killed me when he killed my parents or at least taken me like he did my sister. I relived their death over and over every moment of every day. The pain was just to much so I slept.

I stood at the grave site listening as my Father's friends talked of him and how strong he was. How much he meant to the community. It was the first time I had ever seen the one they said was my Aunt. She looked familiar in an odd way. Her husband came with her and their kids. They were all extremely pretty. I walked through the ceremony as if I were the living dead. I smiled tears running down my face as they handed me my Daddy's flag off his casket but I never moved. I just sat there staring. My life was gone now. Pain was all I felt. I closed my eyes as I was approached by one of the girls that had come with my aunt. "Isabella, I'm Alice." She spoke softly. She was so tiny and so pretty. "I know you're hurting sweet heart but if you come with me we're going to take care of you."

I looked up at her and for a moment didn't move. I knew I had to go. I didn't have a choice. They were all the family I had now. In the mind of a 10 year old you reach out unquestioning. I took her hand and a sob choked us both as we looked at one another. I looked up into her eyes pleadingly and then blackness took me. I woke a while later cradled in the backseat of a black car that sped down the highway. I was in the lap of the big guy that had been with my Aunt. He tenderly brushed my hair from my face and smiled at me. "Hey there Pumpkin. Just relax. I'm Emmett and you're going to be safe now. No one will ever harm you again." He brushed his lips across my forehead and I noticed his skin was cold much as Alice's had been when I took her hand. I looked around the car to see the beautiful blond girl looking out the window. "That's Rose." He spoke quietly as she turned to smile at me.

"Where are we?"

"We are about an hour out of Seattle honey." Rose spoke softly. "Are you hungry Isabella?"

"Bella." I sighed shaking my head no. I hadn't eaten since the day my life had been ripped apart. "I don't want to eat."

"Sweet heart, when was the last time you ate?" My Aunt spoke from the front seat.

"I don't know." I said after a few minutes. "When I had supper with my family I guess."

The car slowed and took the next exit. "You have to eat Princess, I know you don't want to but you need to eat." The man in the driver's seat spoke. I wasn't happy but I was 10, I wasn't going to win against them. He pulled into McDonald's quickly ordering me chicken nuggets and fries with juice. I just stared out the window.

He pulled into a national park just up the road and everyone got out. It was then I noticed he had pulled up to a pretty silver car that held four others. As they stepped from the car I realized they were the other children with my Aunt at my parent's funeral. Alice was talking on the phone as Emmett carried me to the table and sat down with me still in his lap. I watched the tall blonde guy that kept watching me. "Bella." My Aunt pulled my attention. "Bella, this is your Uncle Carlisle. My son's Jasper, Paul, and Edward. Alice you have already met."

"Hi." I said softly looking down at the food in front of me. "I don't know your name." I choked back the tears that threatened to take over then felt an odd sense of peace and love wash over me.

"Oh sweet heart, I'm sorry. I'm your Aunt Esme." She kissed my forehead. "Why don't you eat honey. Boys, take the girls and go have a hike while Bella eats. I'll take her Em." He slowly handed me over to her and I watched as they all walked towards the trees. Aunt Esme didn't speak as I ate my food. Uncle Carlisle had gone with the rest of the kids. I had no way of knowing how drastically my life was about to change. I would never in a million years have believed at that moment that I would ever be happy again.

Within the hour we were all back in the vehicles this time I was with Alice and Rose in the back seat as we headed for Seattle once again. Alice was talking and promising to take me shopping and this and that. I smiled at the thought of being able to get new things. My parents were happy but we never had much money. It was obvious that my new family had more than enough. "Alice calm down, you are going to terrify her." Rose fussed.

"Oh please every little girl loves shopping." Alice chuckled as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks were a big adjustment for me. Daily I had new things waiting for me when I woke. I don't think I ever wore the same clothes twice. My room was huge. Decked out in soft blues and pinks complete with a four poster canopy bed our entire house would have fit into my room. I had dolls out my ears and doll houses that any little girl would drool over. I even had one wall that was a huge TV complete with every imaginable game system and game any child could ever possibly want. In those first few weeks whenever Alice wasn't dressing me up and spoiling me, Emmett was playing games with me. My evenings were spent listening to Edward play his piano and at night as I would drift to sleep the sweet sounds of a guitar would comfort me. My nightmares of the day my family was taken faded to nothing and joy filled my life again.

When I would get upset and cry my family would surround me and before long my tears would subside and peace would take their place. I loved it here even though I missed my parents and my sister. I thought it odd however out of all of my family, Jasper is the one who stayed away. Always on the fringe of things never an active part. He would smile at me and speak but he never held me as the others did or play games with me as Emmett and Paul did.

On my first day at my new school, Alice dressed me and she and Rose took me to school on their way to their school. I had been scared and worried but I sucked it up and went anyway. It wasn't long before I made friends with a few of the kids and then school wasn't so bad. I ran out to the car after school to find Jasper standing next to the door waiting for me. He smiled and lifted me into the backseat of the car before hopping in. "I had a great day. I like it here." I laughed and Jasper, Rose, and Alice laughed too. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday honey but Monday you can come back." Rose smiled over at me.

"Oh yeah." I sighed feeling sad it would be two whole days before I could come back.

"Don't worry Little One. Emmett and Paul have the whole weekend planned out for you." Jasper chuckled. "Before you know it, Monday will come."

I sat quietly beside Jasper noticing that he looked at me every now and then. He didn't say anything else but he did watch me closely. As soon as we pulled up I was out of the car and running to Emmett. He scooped me up and off we went to play hide and seek. Which as always resulted in Emmett finding me, me not being able to find him because he was to good at hiding, and Paul and Emmett wrestling. After Aunt Esme called us in so I could eat Emmett sat at the table watching me. "Emmett, how come you never eat?" I asked as I wolfed down my mash potatoes. They were always my favorite that Aunt Esme cooked. I loved her mashed potatoes.

"I eat Pumpkin, you just never see me." He chuckled.

"Why don't you ever eat with me?" I asked through my mouth full of food.

"Bella, don't talk with you mouth full it's rude." Rose fussed at me. "Yeah Emmett, why don't you ever eat with her?" Paul asked as he threw an apple to Emmett and smirked.

"Because I don't like the food you eat. I like a different kind of grown up food." Emmett threw the apple and hit Paul in the back of the head causing him to curse and Aunt Esme yelled at him to watch his mouth.

"Have you ever tried Aunt Esme's Potatoes? They are really good." I smiled and teased him with my potatoes.

"Yeah, Emmett, you should try them." Jasper said coming into the room and looking out the windows.

"Why don't you try them Jasper?" Emmett raised his eyebrow at him.

"Oh no, I'm allergic to garlic but you aren't." Jasper shot over his shoulder.

"Come on Emmy, try them. I promise they are really good." I smiled sweetly. I noticed all of our family was now in the room as I handed him the spoon full of potatoes. He sighed and took the bite and his face was priceless. I giggled as the family burst into laughter. Emmett hopped up and ran out the door.

"HOLY SHIT! Mom are you trying to kill her feeding her that shit!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey! I love that shit!" I yelled back.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Do not use those words. Emmett, that is all your fault you know that right. You spend to much time with him. From now on, you are not allowed to spend so much time with her." Aunt Esme yelled at Emmett.

"Awe Mom." Emmett whined. "That's not fair. No one else will play games with me."

"Then watch your mouth. I'm tired of telling you boys to watch your language around your little sister. You can't teach her those words Emmett." My jaw dropped open, it was the first time she had ever referred to me as their sister. My eyes teared up and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. I saw the concerned look in Aunt Esme's eyes and Jasper shake his head at her.

"Bella, don't cry honey. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Aunt Esme sighed coming to hug me.

"I'm not crying cause you fussed at me." I whispered. "I miss my sister."

"Oh honey, we're your sisters now." Rose came over and knelt by me. "We'll always be your sisters."

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Really sweet heart." Alice smiled. "Just like Emmett, Edward, Paul, and Jasper are your brothers."

"I never had a brother before I came here." I brushed my tears away.

"Now you have four." Edward picked me up from the chair as Aunt Esme took my plate. "Four brothers who love you and will never ever let anyone or anything hurt you sweet pea." I giggled as he tossed me over his shoulder and carted me up to my bathroom so I could take my bath and brush my teeth. Rose as usual came in to help me wash my hair and sit with me while I bathed. I loved my new family and I felt the love they had for me. Once I was done I ran back down the stairs in my night gown to practice my piano with Edward just as I had done every night for the past week. I had begged him to teach me and he was so patient with me as I tried to remember and do what he instructed. He made me practice every night for one hour and most kids would have fussed but I loved it.

When I started to yawn, Paul picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder carrying me to everyone in the room to give kisses good night. Once we had made our rounds he carted me up to bed. As usual Jasper had disappeared. Paul tossed me on the bed as Alice came in to read me my bedtime story and sit with me until I fell asleep. "Alice, how come Jasper always disappears at night?"

"He's in his study reading or doing homework." Alice smiled. "Jasper has a hard time adjusting to being here."

"But he's always been here. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are his parents." I was confused.

"No Bella, just like the rest of us, he is adopted. Mom and Dad don't have any kids of their own. They adopted all of us. Just like they will adopt you next month."

"Really?" I gasped. I didn't know that. I just thought they were all their kids. "So he has a different name too?"

"Well, yes and no. We all had different names. Now we are all Cullens." She smiled.

"Alice, what was your last name before?"

"My last name was Brandon. Rose's last name was Hale, Emmett's was McCarty, Edward's was Mason, Paul's last name was Garrett I think. Hmmm, I'll have to ask about that." She kissed my nose.

"What was Jasper's last name?"

"His last name was Whitlock. He has another brother and sister too who will be here for Christmas. You'll get to meet them." She tucked me in.

"I don't think Jasper likes me." I whispered.

"Bella, why would you think that? Jasper loves you just like the rest of us do." Alice gasped in shock.

"He never plays with me or spends time with me like everyone else does." I yawned. "He doesn't like me. Pretty music, who is playing that?"

"That's Jasper honey and you're wrong, Jasper loves you more than you can understand sweetie. Sleep now Bella." I nodded and closed my eyes as sleep took me once again.

The next few months passed quickly and I was surprised to realize the school year was half over and Christmas was only a week away. I went to school the last day before Christmas break, all the kids were excited but I was sad. My parents were gone and we didn't even have a tree at my new family's house. I wouldn't get presents this year. Christmas had always been a big thing for my family. I may have only gotten three gifts but Momma always decorated everything and Daddy always found the biggest tree he could find for us. Momma baked lots and lots of cakes and pies and candies too. I missed my Momma a lot listening to everyone's excitement about the vacation.

I left the school at the end of the day fighting back my tears as I had done all day. I creaped into the back seat of the car slowly trying not to let my sisters and Jasper see my tears. I turned my head to look out the side window as I brushed a tear away that had fallen. "How was your day Bella?" Rose asked.

"Fine." I didn't look at them and didn't speak again. When we got home Emmett was waiting on the porch to play as usual. I got out of the car and walked with my head down up the steps and into the house not looking at anyone. I went up to put my back pack away and change my clothes so I didn't ruin my good school clothes. Instead of going back down the stairs to play, I went in my closet and sat in the back corner to be alone and cry so my family wouldn't be upset.

"Bella?" Aunt Esme called coming into my room. I tried to stay quiet so she'd think I was outside. I heard her leave as my tears fell and sobs racked my body.

"Bella, why are you crying pumpkin?" Emmett came into my closet and sat down in front of me. "Come here baby girl let Emmy bear make it all better. You have to tell me what's wrong sweet heart." He pulled me into his lap and hugged me to his big chest as I cried harder. "Talk to me baby girl."

"Jasper hates me and we don't have a Christmas tree and I miss my Mommy and Daddy. I don't have a Mommy and Daddy to buy me presents no more and I don't want Christmas to be here." I whaled and Emmett just held me letting me cry.

"Pumpkin, you have all of us now and we are all going to buy you lots of presents. You do have a Mommy and Daddy, you have Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle they are your Mommy and Daddy now. I'll go get you a tree. A great big huge tree and you can come if you want to and help me pick it out." He kissed the top of my head. "Jasper doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know how to spend time with you. He plays his guitar for you every night doesn't he?"

"Yes." I sniffled.

"Why would he do that if he hated you pumpkin?" I shrugged.

"I have to call Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle Aunt and Uncle." I sniffled.

"No you don't Pumpkin. They would be so happy if you called them Mom and Dad. They just don't want you to feel like you have to call them that. They want you to be comfortable and happy."

"Stacy, that mean little girl I told you about, she picked at me today and said that I don't have a Mommy and Daddy because my Mommy and Daddy didn't want me no more. That's not true Emmy, my Mommy and Daddy loved me. That mean man took them and made them go to Jesus. I hate Stacy." I heard a loud noise down stairs and something breaking.

"Yes Pumpkin your Mommy and Daddy loved you very much. One day that man is going to pay for what he did to you and I'm going to make sure of that. Jasper, Paul, and Edward too."

"No Emmy, you can't hurt him. If you hurt him they will put you in jail then I won't have no brothers. I don't want him to take you away too. What if he sends you to Jesus too?" I looked up at him with panic taking over.

"No one will ever take us from you baby girl or you from us. You are ours now and we are yours for ever and ever. I promise you baby you won't ever have to worry about loosing us." Emmett hugged me tightly. "Why don't we go pick out a Christmas tree."

"Can we really really get a tree?"

"Yep. Get your jacket Pumpkin, hurry up. Mom will be upset if I keep you out after dark." I hopped up and went to get my Jacket off my bed. Alice and Rose were in my room.

"Emmy, can everybody come?" I asked as he smiled down at me.

"Absolutely baby girl. If you want this to be a family thing, we do it as a family."

"Jasper too?'

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him." Emmett smiled down at me.

"What if he tells me no?"

"He won't tell you no Bella. Jasper will go just because you want him there." Alice smiled. "He's in his study down the hall. Go on."

I ran off down the hall to Jasper's study. I had never been in there but I knew where it was. I knocked on the door softly worried that he would be angry. "Come in Bella." He called and I opened the door slowly. I looked around at the walls and the books made me gasp. I loved books and Jasper had a zillion. "Come on in Little One."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm magic. What did you need Bella?" He smiled at me.

"We are going to get a Christmas tree. Will you... I... Can you come with us too?" I finally managed to spit out.

"Hmmm." He stood up from his desk and walked towards me. "A Christmas tree huh? You really want me to come with you?" He knelt down and looked into my eyes.

"Uh huh. Please Jasper. I promise not to bug you." I whispered looking at the floor.

"Little One, you never bug me." He put his finger under my chin and tipped my face up. "I would love to come pick out a tree with you." He stood up and held his hand out to me and I took it as he smiled. "Let's go find you a Christmas tree baby girl." I hopped up and down and pulled his hand running down the hall.

"Emmy, Jasper said he'll come with us!" I yelled as I pulled him towards the stairs.

"See, I told you Pumpkin, let's go get that tree." He laughed as Jasper came down the stairs behind me. I was so happy and excited as we all loaded up into the cars and headed out to find the perfect Christmas tree.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to attach this to the first part. Sorry. RobsBaby is my amazing Beta and if you have not read her stories, you really should look her up and do that. ClurraBella is my muse of sorts and keeps me on track and many many hours we sit and she listens patiently while I bounce this thought and another off of her. I love you ladies, you're amazing. Without you these stories would not exist.

Now, that being said, Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all got the teaser. I also hope you are just as happy with this chapter as you were the last.

JASPER'S POV

I knew something was off immediately when we pulled up. I could feel her emotions from inside the building. Sadness, dread, pain. I was about to go get her when she burst out the school door and quickly slid into the backseat. She never looked at any of us and we could tell she was fighting her tears. When Rose asked about her day she answered quickly and just left it at that. She never spoke again. I watched her as she went inside the house. Emmett glared at me.

"Jasper what the fuck?" He said to low for her human ears to pick up.

"I'm not sure Em. See what you can find out." He was up the stairs before I even finished what I was saying. We all listened quietly as Emmett talked to her. I had heard Esme go up but I knew too that Bella wouldn't open up to anyone but Emmett in this state.

I heard her comment about me hating her and it tore my heart out. It wasn't that I hated her far from it, she was the reason I existed now. Every minute of everyday she consumed my thoughts. I just didn't trust myself to be near her. "You'd never hurt her Jasper. You have to stop avoiding contact with her."

"You don't know that Alice. If she hurts herself I could kill her before any of you could react to protect her."

"Son, you need to have more confidence. We have faith in you. You won't hurt her."

"Sooner or later we are going to have to tell her about us. She's to smart and she's starting to ask questions." Esme smiled at me. "We need to be honest with her."

"No." I snapped. "She's been through so much already. Telling her all this could break her. Esme you saw the police photos it was a vampire who killed her family." I hear her tell Emmett about the Stacy girl at school and I couldn't help it. The phone I was holding went sailing through the kitchen wall. I was pissed.

"Mom." I sighed.

"No, it's okay but I want it fixed tonight. Go to your study and relax for a bit. We'll get that taken care of after we get Bella to sleep." I was sitting there listening to her and Emmett talk when she knocked on my door. When I called to her she came in and looked around I could feel her shock and amazement rolling off of her. I had to smile. She finally managed to ask me to go with them and I couldn't let her down. I had to go.

As she took my hand I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt just as I always did each time she touched me or allowed me to touch her, she owned me. I would die for this tiny child who thought I hated her. I in fact loved her, I just couldn't trust myself not to harm her. She was so happy and eager to find a tree. I chuckled as she hopped down the hall to the stairs pulling me behind her as fast as she could possibly go.

She sat in the backseat of the Jeep between Paul and I as we headed to find her perfect tree. She was talking 90 to nothing and bouncing excitedly in her seat. As we got to the shopping center where they had the tree farm set up she couldn't help it any longer, she was bouncing on my lap looking around. Paul hopped out and took her from me putting her on his shoulders. She held on to his head her little feet kicking as she pointed this way and that for him to go. "OH EMMY! I FOUND IT!" She yelled after about 25 minutes of searching. Everyone in the family converged to see the tree she had chosen. "Please can we get this one?"

"Absolutely!" Emmett laughed. "We'll take it." He told the sales man. "Do you want it green Pumpkin or you want them to put snow on it?"

Her little eyebrows furrowed. "If they put snow on it, it will melt and get all over the floor." Her innocence and the fact that her family didn't have much showed in her innocent words.

We all laughed. "Not real snow Sweetie, they call it snow but it just looks like snow. See like this one." Rose smiled up at her.

"Can we do that to our tree too?"

"Absolutely Miss. I can have it ready for you by noon tomorrow." The salesman smiled up at her.

"Oh thank you. This is going to be the best Christmas ever." She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Okay, let's let the men take care of the tree and we'll go get decorations." Esme laughed taking her from Paul and holding her hand as they headed into the Mall. She chattered happily as they went.

"She is adorable, is she yours?" The sales woman at the register asked as I paid for the tree.

"Something like that." I smiled at her.

"She's my daughter." Carlisle spoke up. "This is her first Christmas with us. My wife and I adopted her after her parents passed."

"She's a lucky young lady. You have a wonderful Christmas." She batted her eyelashes at me and I groaned as Edward, Emmett, and Paul snickered. I was sick of all these women tossing themselves at me. I noticed on the receipt she had scribbled her phone number and handed it to Paul. I wouldn't be coming to pick it up with them. I turned my back to her and headed off to find my little angel and the rest of my family. I needed to be sure she was safe.

We found them in one of the many shops in the mall. Alice and Rose of course were going overboard with the decorations and Esme was picking out lights to decorate the entire house for her. She was standing in front of a lighted nativity set quietly watching the animated characters move. I watched her as she brushed away a tear and again my heart strings were tugged viciously. Even in all the excitement I could feel her sadness. I walked over to her and knelt by her. "Bella, what is it Little One?"

"My Mommy loved those. My Daddy use to buy her one every year. See, that is baby Jesus in his manger. The Angel showed the wise men the star and told them to go find him because he was cold in a barn and he was the king of the world. So they brought him Gold and Silver and blankets to make him warm." She sniffled. "His Mommy and Daddy didn't have money to get him a warm place to stay. The animals came to keep him warm."

"Little One, would you like to take that home with us?"

"I can't buy that. I don't have money." She sighed. "My Mommy would love it though." I motioned the sales lady over.

"She wants that." I spoke to her as I handed her my card. Bella looked at me and threw herself at me wrapping her tiny arms around my neck and hugging me with every ounce of strength she had. I kissed the side of her head and smiled. "Merry Christmas Little One." I hugged her back then picked her up. I looked over to see Carlisle and Esme smiling as they watched us. "What else do you want Angel? Anything you want." Her eyes bugged out as if they were going to pop from her head. She looked at me as if she didn't believe me. "Go on, go look. Whatever you want is yours Bella."

"Jasper, don't spoil her." Rose fussed. "There won't be anything to get her for Christmas." I set her down and she walked through the isles looking at all the pretty decorations and things.

She stopped in front of a huge water globe thing that was actually a blow up yard ornament and stood there watching it as the snow swirled around the Rudolph and Frosty figures inside. I nodded to the sales lady as she looked up at me. She smiled and nodded once letting me know she understood I wanted it. She continued on after a few minutes and stopped to giggle at the prancing reindeer figures. Again the sales lady looked to me and I nodded. "Bella, are you ready honey?" Rose called to her.

"Yes Ma'am, I think I'm ready to go." She surprised me by coming over and taking my hand. As we were leaving the store she spotted an Angel that had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. It was one of those fiber optic animated ones and I couldn't help it. I had to pull it down and get it for her. I looked at the price tag and handed the girl some money to cover the cost and more. She looked at me shocked.

"Keep the change. We have to get her home and in bed. Merry Christmas." I smiled at her as Bella gaped at the angel I held in my hand. "Come on Little One, it's time to feed you and get you in bed."

I walked out of the store hand in hand with Bella. She looked around as we walked through the mall. I rolled my eyes as all the ladies kept stopping to watch us. It was insane. I kept walking wondering what the hell was the deal with all these women. I could feel their lust spiking. One of them stepped toward Bella and I had to growl. I felt her fear. "Jasper pick her up and carry her." Carlisle called to me.

I pulled her up into my arms and handed her the Angel. "Hold on to her tight Little One so she don't fall."

"I've got her Jasper. She's not going anywhere. Is she going to be on top of our Christmas Tree?"

"If that's where you want to put her." I smiled at her. She snuggled her head into my neck and closed her eyes holding the angel between us. By the time we reached the cars she was sleeping soundly. I smiled as I slid into the car with her not wanting to attempt climbing into the jeep and disturbing her.

When we got home she didn't want to wake up to eat. I was concerned about her going without supper but Esme assured me that if she was hungry she would get up and she would fix her something. I put her into her bed and Rose came in to change her into her Pj's. I set up her Angel and headed to my study. I hadn't even sat down when I felt the night terrors start and I sent a wave of peace and calm to push them away. I sat down at my desk and focused on pushing only calm and love at her to keep her calm and sleeping peacefully.

This was a nightly routine for me. I stayed close all night and made sure she slept peacefully through out the night. The first night she was with us, her nightmares were so terrifying. I knew she was reliving the attack on her parents. I couldn't let her feel that constant pain. I had to take it away from her. That is where my attachment solidified. She owned me and there was nothing I could do about it. I would watch over her every day for the rest of her life. The thought of burying her one day broke my heart. I knew Rose was right, she deserved to live a normal life and have children. It would be hard to see her leave us behind. Pain wracked my body as I thought about loosing her. Carlisle was in my study immediately.

"Jasper, you're projecting pain. Talk to me."

"Carlisle, how do I let go of her? How do I watch her grow old and die?"

"Son, you know we are going to have to tell her the truth. At some point she isn't going to blindly accept things the way she has been. Once we tell her, she will have to make a choice. The Voltori won't allow her to live and know about us. If she refuses to become one of us, they will drain her. I know Rose wants her to have a normal life, but it just isn't possible. Do we take her from us, the only family she knows, where she is safe and secure and loved and turn her over to strangers just to give her a normal life? Her being mistreated or abused after everything that she has been through already is just not something that I am willing to risk. Are you?"

"Absolutely not. I won't let the Voltori kill her Carlisle. They will have to destroy me first. I've taken on far worse than them and survived."

"Jasper, the rules of our world are absolute. There is no give and take. You know this son. We all knew it would come to this before she came to us. We went to retrieve her knowing her choices were one of us or death. It was a difficult decision that Esme and I made but in light of what had happened we wanted to give her security and peace for whatever time she has left on this earth. The decision will be her's."

"And if she chooses death what then? Will you allow me to go with her?"

"Jasper you can't be serious." Carlisle gasped. "Jasper, are you telling me you want to die if she dies?'

"Yes. If she chooses to leave this world then I want you to promise me you will take my life. I want to go with her. I don't want her to walk that path alone."

"You're being unreasonable. You have a purpose here. Why would you give up your life because she chooses death?"

"Because without her I won't survive." I whispered and I watched his face as realization slammed into him.

"Are you certain?" He watched me carefully as I nodded my head. "Jasper she is so young."

"I know that Carlisle, that's why I keep my distance from her. I know she has many years before she makes her decision but mine has already been made. My fate was sealed when she came into my life. Without her, there is no reason for me to exist."

"Rose will fight this." He stood. "Be prepared, she is not going to accept either outcome without a fight." I nodded and he left my study. I fought to pull my pain and grief back from those inside the house. I focused on nothing but the small girl in the room down the hall. Nothing but my Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

I woke the next morning seeing all the stuff in my room. My nativity was set up on the dresser across from my bed. In the corner the big snowball that I had seen in the store last night stood with snow swirling inside it. My Angel that Jasper bought me sat on my bed side table. I had thought it was all a dream. I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs still in my nightgown. I ran down the hall and opened the door when I heard voices outside. "Momma it's here. Our Christmas tree is here." I yelled.

"Isabella, clothes and a jacket." Momma called as I ran out the door and to Daddy and Emmett as they stood watching the guys unload the tree. Jasper was on the other side of the truck with Paul. "Carlisle, catch her." He turned and scooped me up into his arms.

"Bella, you have to put clothes on honey it's to cold for you to be out here in only your night gown."

"But Daddy, I want to watch them unload the tree." Everyone turned to look at me and I heard a sob come from Momma. Daddy was smiling ear to ear as he put his arm around Momma. "Why are you crying Momma?"

"You called me Momma, and you called Carlisle Daddy." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, Emmy said it would be okay." I looked down as my tears began to fall.

"Oh no sweet heart, it's fine. I'm crying because I'm happy you want to call us Mom and Dad. Sweet heart, you can call us whatever makes you feel better."

I wiped away my tears. "I think I prefer Momma and Daddy." I whispered.

"I'm glad. Now young lady, lets get you in the house and into warm clothes."

"Please Momma, just let me watch them unload it and I promise I'll go put warm clothes on."

"Five minutes ma'am. Not a second more." She smiled at me. "Boys get that tree out of that truck before Bella catches pneumonia out here."

As soon as they were done Momma took me into the house and up to my room to change. She wasn't having any part of me talking her out of it. I quickly went and changed my clothes and put on my boots and coat in a hurry to get back downstairs and watch. I ran back out of my room and straight into Jasper. He chuckled lifting me and carrying me down the stairs. "Someone is in a hurry Momma." I giggled as he handed me over to Momma and tickled me before going back out.

"You have to eat first ma'am." Momma laughed as I squirmed down and headed for the door. "Pop tart hurry up. Juice on the table." I think I broke a record wolfing it down and dashing out the door. The tree guys had left but Emmett, Jasper, Paul, and Edward were moving the tree around back to bring it in through the big doors that opened towards the lake. I ran over and walked by Jasper as they carried it around and through the doors. Momma directed them where to set it up. Once they got it placed. Alice, Rose, and Momma started running the lights. I went to see what Daddy and the guys were doing while I waited to be able to hang ornaments. Emmett and Jasper were on the roof and Daddy and Edward were on ladders and Paul was passing up strings and strings of lights.

"Daddy, you are decorating the whole house?" I gasped as they began hanging lights.

"Yes Ma'am. We are going to have a big huge candy house for Christmas with lots and lots of twinkling lights." Daddy winked at me. I ran back inside the house.

"Momma, Momma, Daddy is putting lights all over the house! It's going to be so pretty Momma!"

"Yes it is, now come over here and decide which ornaments are going on first."

I went and looked through boxes and boxes of ornaments. I smiled at the guys as they all came in. Emmett and Jasper came to sit by me. "What you doing Pumpkin?" Emmy kissed my hair.

"Momma said to pick which ornaments to put on the tree first but I just don't know, they are all so pretty."

"That's okay we'll do it together honey. Everyone grab a box of ornaments." Momma called. We spent the rest of the day decorating the tree and the yard. I was happy.

As night fell we were finally done. "Wait!" I yelled as Alice went to plug in the tree. "My Angel." I ran up the stairs almost falling to retrieve the angel to go on top of our tree. Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs when I came back down. He picked me up and carried me over to the tree standing me up on his shoulders so I could reach the top to put her on. Alice was on the other side of the tree helping me so she wouldn't fall and break. I smiled as she plugged her in to the lights. Jasper set me down and turned me to the tree as Momma plugged it in. I gasped. It was so beautiful. It was the most fantastic Christmas tree ever. I looked up at Jasper smiling and he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Ready for more Little One?" He asked softly and I nodded excited. He took me outside and as they lit up the house I squealed. There in the front yard were the deer I saw at the mall. They were prancing and pawing at the ground.

I tugged on Jasper's shirt and he knelt down. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "Thank you Jasper. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Little One." He smiled and hugged me before standing up. I got to eat my supper out on the porch watching the lights twinkle all around. Emmett sat holding me tightly bundled in blankets. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead. I loved sitting in Emmett's lap.

As I was taking my bath Alice was in my room getting my bed ready and selecting a night time story. Rose helped me wash my hair then let me bath while we talked and laughed. As I was getting dressed I made a decision. I wanted Jasper to read to me tonight. I carried my clothes to the laundry basket in my room and walked over to Alice. "Alice, do you think it would be okay if Jasper reads to me tonight?"

"Sure sweetie. If that's what you want. I'm sure Jasper would love that."

"He's in his study Bella." Rose said softly smiling at me.

"Thank you Rose, Thanks Alice." I took my book and ran down the hall and knocked on Jasper's door.

"Come in Little One." Jasper called and I opened up the door.

"Jasper, will you read to me tonight? Please." I half expected him to turn me away but he smiled and waved me over. I ran to him and crawled up in his lap. I shifted and got comfortable then reached up and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you Jasper. For everything and reading to me and playing your guitar while I go to sleep at night." He smiled.

"Anytime little one. Where are you in the book?"

"It's a new one. We hadn't started it yet." He opened the book and began to read and I curled up in his lap snuggling in. My eyes began to fall and I closed my eyes listening to the sound of his voice. I opened my eyes a few times and Jasper chuckled.

"Close your eyes and sleep Little One tomorrow we will read some more." With that I gave up the fight and let sleep take me. I felt Jasper carry me to my room a little while later and I snuggled into my bed.

"I love you Jasper." I whispered as he tucked my blankets around me.

"I love you too little one. Sleep now. Soon it will be Christmas."

"But Alice, I don't like this dress." I whined as she put me into a frilly little Christmas dress. "Can't I wear the one that Paul got me?" It was Christmas eve and we were headed to the Hospital Dinner for Daddy.

"No, Momma said to put you in this one. It matches mine, hers, and Rose's dresses. Stop fidgeting or I'll never get your hair done Bella."

"I look like a barbie doll Alice." I sighed.

"Tough." She slipped my tights on.

"I don't want to go. I don't feel good." I whimpered. It was a lie but I'd do anything not to have to go like this.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are telling a fib. What did Daddy tell you about telling fibs?"

"That it's not nice and you get in trouble because if you say it then it will happen. But I don't want to look like a Barbie. Stacy will make fun of me."

"Bella, that is enough. Just wear the dress. Why do you have to be so temperamental all the time? We spoil you to much. Maybe if we take away some of you toys you'll be more cooperative." My lip trembled and as soon as she let go of me I ran from the room and down the hall to Jasper's room. I banged on the door as I heard Alice come down the hall. He opened the door and I ran into his arms crying.

"Bella, what Little One? What is it?" Jasper asked as he scooped me up and held me. "Alice."

"Damn it Alice, it's Christmas Eve, why is she crying?"

"She's being a spoiled little brat. Mom said put her in that dress but she's throwing a fit about wearing it."

"You threatened to take my toys. Jasper she's going to take my snow globe."

"No she isn't honey. No one is going to take your stuff. Alice go away." Jasper snapped at her. He walked over to the couch in his room that had become one of my favorite places to hang out in the mornings while I woke up. He sat down holding me in his lap and fixing my dress. "Bella, what is wrong with your dress? I think it's pretty. You look pretty in it."

"I look like a Barbie doll and that mean girl Stacy will be there tonight because her Daddy works with Daddy at the hospital and she's going to pick on me because I look like a baby."

"That dress is a Dolce Gabbana dress Bella. It's very expensive. It's not a baby dress." Alice threw in.

"Alice, go away. You are not helping." Jasper raised his voice. "I'm sorry Little One I thought you'd love the dress that's why I bought it for you." He rocked me. "You know what, we can stay home. I'll go talk to Mom and me and you will have a hot chocolate night in." I sniffled.

"You bought it for me?"

"Yes I did." He smiled at me as I sniffled.

"And I don't look like a baby?"

"Not at all. You look beautiful in your pretty little dress." He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want you to miss the party."

"I don't mind if you don't want to go honey." He smiled at me.

"I'll go but I'm not wearing those fugly shoes Alice wants me to wear." I pouted.

"Bella you have to.."

"Alice, what does it matter what shoes she wears as long as they are black? Leave her alone or we will stay home." Jasper snapped. "Let me get my jacket Bella and we'll go get your shoes and your coat." He stood me up and wiped my tears away. I nodded and stood there looking down at the floor. He came over and took my hand taking me down the hall to my room as Alice humpfed and mumbled. "Here you go Little One, how are these?" Jasper came out of my closet with my favorite black Patton leather ballet flats. I nodded and slipped them on as he got out my special coat that I only wore to one of Daddy's job parties. He helped me slip it on then once again took my hand and we headed down to meet the rest of the family.

"Ladies with Daddy and I. Gentlemen, who's driving?" Mommy asked as we came down. I squeezed Jasper's hand not wanting to go with Mommy and Daddy. I wanted to go with Jasper.

"Mom, I think it would be better if we take Bella with us." Jasper spoke. "She's a little upset right now. It'll give me a chance to calm her down."

"What is it honey?"

"Alice was mean to me." I stepped to Jasper putting my face against his leg and he put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my back.

"Alice what did you do?" Daddy looked at her.

"She was being difficult Dad. I was trying to get her ready to go on time."

"She threatened to take away her toys." Jasper answered.

"Alice, for Christ's sake, it's Christmas Eve." Rose snapped. "I knew I should have dressed her my damn self."

"Rosalie." Mommy snapped. "Language. Get in the car. Jasper take Bella with you and the guys." I got into the car with Jasper and we headed out. He held my hand as we drove rubbing tiny circles on the back of it.

"Jasper, why is Alice always mad at me now?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think she's mad at you honey. Sometimes Alice acts like a spoiled brat when she doesn't get her way. It doesn't mean she's mad at you just that she's mad she didn't get what she wanted."

"I don't like spoiled Alice." I sighed and sat back not saying anything else as we drove.

The party was okay and I really did have fun once we got there. I stayed next to Jasper though and if he wasn't holding my hand, he had his hand on my shoulder or I was holding on to his pants leg or his belt loop. If I stepped to far away, Jasper would immediately call me directly back to him. Several girls approached him and Edward but Jasper would always move us away from them quickly. When I began to yawn he picked me up putting me over his shoulder. I put my head down on his shoulder and turned my face into his neck as he fixed my dress. I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. "Edward, we need to take Bella home." I heard him say quietly. "She's exhausted."

"Yeah, let me grab her coat and retrieve my keys from Alice."

I could feel Jasper moving through the hotel conference room with me. "Mom has her coat and I didn't see her. She'll bring it home with her I'm sure."

"Here pull my sleeve." Jasper shifted me slightly. "Thanks, I'll just wrap her up in my jacket it'll just be to the car anyway. Once we get home she'll be fine." I felt him tucking his jacket around me tightly. I snuggled closer into him as the wind blew seriously freezing me. Jasper tightened his grasp on me and tucked his jacket tighter around me.

Early the next morning I woke and sat up quickly in the bed. I was excited. Rose had taken me Christmas shopping and I picked out presents for everyone. She even helped me pick out a special guitar for Jasper. She had helped me wrap all my presents yesterday and I was so excited to give Jasper and everyone their gifts. I jumped out of my bed and fumbled for my slippers before running down the hall way to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door hopping in place as Emmett and Rose came out of their room. Alice and Edward were next followed by Paul as they all smiled at me and told me Merry Christmas. I was still hopping up and down waiting for Jasper to open the door. He would call for me to come in when he was in his study but not in his room. I never went in until he opened the door. "Jasper, it's Christmas. Come on." I called banging on the door.

"Bella, Jasper isn't in his room. He had to step out this morning." Momma called up. "He'll be back before you're done with breakfast."

"But it's Christmas morning." I fought back my tears.

"Yes it is but you still have to eat breakfast sweet heart." Daddy chuckled.

"But where did Jasper have to go on Christmas?" I wiped my eyes.

"He just ran into town for a minute Bella, come eat your breakfast so you can open your presents." Momma sighed.

"I don't want to open my present until Jasper comes back Mommy." I pouted as I sat to the table to eat. I slowly ate my food much to Emmett's annoyance. He kept trying to rush me. I just ignored him eating my breakfast slowly until I heard Jasper's voice in the front room. I hopped up and ran for the living room. I jumped into Jasper's arms and he laughed. "Now can we open presents?"

"Are you done with your breakfast?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Then let's open presents." Jasper laughed.

"Open mine first Jasper." I bounced up and down to excited to wait. Daddy shook his head and handed the big box to Jasper.

"I'll make a deal with you, you open mine, and I'll open yours." Jasper smiled at me and I nodded my head. Daddy handed me a big box too. Mommy was snapping pictures as we tore the wrapping paper away. I gasped as I saw the pretty light blue guitar Jasper had bought me. He had been showing me cords on his but it was to big really for my hands. "Little One I love it." Jasper gasped as he opened the box to reveal his brand new resonator guitar. I had no idea what that meant but Rose said he had been wanting one just never got around to buying it.

"Will you teach me to play some more later?" I asked crawling over by his feet. He set his guitar aside and picked me up into his lap.

"Absolutely Angel." He kissed my forehead. "Thank you baby girl." I smiled and kissed him before snuggling into his lap to wait for more presents. I didn't leave his lap again even when Emmett gave me my four wheeler that Daddy and Mommy were not at all happy about. Daddy forbid me to ride it alone. I was only allowed to take it out with Jasper or Emmett with me. Not on theirs by me either. Daddy said they had to be on mine with me at all times. It wasn't long after we were done that I began to yawn. It had been a really long day for me. I got new clothes, dolls, shoes, and even a bike from Santa Clause which Jasper said I had to practice riding before I could go anywhere but in the yard and I had to wear a helmet and knee pads always.

When I closed my eyes snuggling into Jasper's lap He picked me up and carried me up to his room and put me on his couch. It was nothing new for me to take a nap here when I felt bad now that I was spending so much time with Jasper. He tucked my new blanket that he bought me just for on his couch around me tightly and kissed my forehead as I drifted into a peaceful happy sleep. This was the best Christmas ever. I missed my parents and my sister but my new family took some of the pain away. My life was wonderful now even not knowing where my sister was.


	4. Chapter 4

3 YEARS LATER

TWO WEEKS BEFORE BELLA'S 13TH BIRTHDAY.

Three years now I had been a Cullen. Three years I had been as happy as I could possibly be. We had to move last year when people started asking questions. It was that day I found out my families deepest darkest secret. At first I had gone into hiding not talking to anyone. Part of me felt betrayed. Imagine my surprise when due to unavoidable circumstances I had not been able to meet Peter and Charlotte as expected, but they chose now of all times to make an appearance. My first meeting with them didn't go so well. I opened up the door and there stood Peter and all his red eyed glory only days after finding out my family were vampires. I had screamed and ran like hell out the back door and into the back yard where Daddy, Jasper, and Emmett had been talking all morning about how to get me out of my shell.

Jasper and Emmett were already moving to me and I threw myself into Jasper shaking like hell. I had talked to Peter on the phone on a regular basis when he called but my family didn't have red eyes like the man who killed my parents had. I knocked the wind out out myself but still managed to scream as he came out the back door. Jasper had spun me around behind him and was crouched in front of me growling. It was the first time I had ever seen my family in what they called their beast mode. Daddy caught on to what had happened seeing Peter walk through the back door and stood. After a few moments, he was able to settle Emmett, Jasper however took a little longer. Once he got him to realize it was only Peter, he turned and checked me over then began calming me down. I felt so bad once Jasper had me settled. I sat in his lap for hours crying. We packed up that night or should I say they did and the next morning we left Seattle never to come back. I can't say I minded. I hated that place. Peter and Charlotte visited every other month after that.

I rolled over and sat up in bed feeling like hell. My stomach was killing me and I just wanted everyone to go away. I really didn't want to go to school today but I slid out of bed to start my morning routine. I turned to make my bed and blood was all over my sheets. I screamed bloody murder and in minutes Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Mom were all in my room. I looked down and saw the blood all over my clothes as Jasper and Emmett backed out of the room and were gone in a flash. Alice and Rose were next. Mom never flinched. She picked up my cell and called Daddy. "Carlisle, we have a problem." She spoke calmly while moving me to the bathroom. "I need you to pick up some feminine products for Bella and come back home quickly her period has arrived. You better grab chocolate ice cream too. Looks like we're going to need it." She hung up the phone starting the shower really hot while pulling my clothes from me. "In baby girl." Mom sighed and took off with my clothing. I could hear her stripping the bed in my room. Then to my shock she tossed my mattress out the window.

I stood in the shower washing all the blood away still scared but not as bad as before. If Momma wasn't scared then I shouldn't be either. I mean blood for no reason wasn't a big deal right? I mean why would me bleeding for no apparent reason in a house of vampires be an issue? I sat down on the shower floor and balled up letting the hot water pour down over my body. It did make me feel better. I finally stood up and soaped up rinsing off. I heard Daddy come in. "How is she?"

"Freaked out a little. I'll get her dressed and taken care of then we can sit down and talk with her." I heard her kiss Daddy and then my bedroom door closed. Mom came in with a box as I was climbing out of the shower. "Okay honey, this is how these work." She explained the tampons and how to put them in and to my total embarrassment stood there while I did it. Once I was dressed and grumpy because yeah, somethings just shouldn't go places like that we headed down to talk with Daddy. My mattress was in flames in the backyard. "Don't worry honey, Emmett and Jasper are in town getting you a new mattress set now."

"Bella, you need to come in here and sit down. We need to have a talk." Daddy led me to the kitchen table. Now I know my Dad is a doctor and anything medical he would be the one to talk to. Sorry, bleeding for no damn reason is a medical thing but let me tell you, that was a really embarrassing talk. Almost as bad and Momma standing there while I put this God awful thing in there to stop the blood from leaking out. I was horrified by what was happening to my body.

Of course true Peter form, he had to show up today of all days and make matters even worse. So, for the next three days I was a bitch from hell to any and everyone who crossed my path. Edward, Paul, Jasper, and Emmett kind of dodged me and Alice and Rose just didn't know what to say. Peter took every opportunity to give me shit and Charlotte beat the hell out of him for it. I smirked as she popped the hell out of him again just for the fun of it. It honestly made me feel a little better knowing I wasn't the only one catching hell. Of course the joke was on me because the morning I woke up and it had stopped I was all happy until Momma told me I'd have to do it all over again in about 28 days. After that I was one pissy ass bitch.

The night before my birthday party I was feeling well weird and I went looking for Jasper. He was as usual in his study. I knocked on the door and entered when he called to me. I walked in as he rolled back his desk chair and I crawled into his lap just as I had for the past three years whenever I needed comfort. He cradled me to his chest as I balled up. We didn't speak, he just held me as I cried silently. I couldn't explain what was going on, just that I needed to be near him and I needed him to let me know everything was going to be okay. I honestly feel some of it was due to the fact that in recent days I hadn't seen much of him and I wasn't use to that. He had been o a lot with Peter and it was getting hard to pretend it didn't matter to me.

Jasper didn't say anything just picked me up and carried me into his room and climbed on the couch with me. He just held me letting me cry my anger and frustration out until sleep claimed me. I woke the next morning still on the couch in Jasper's room with him. Daddy came in and checked me for fever then kissed my forehead and left for work.

As soon as I stepped out of Jasper's room Alice pissed me off and sent me into another round of tears. Stupid pixie vampire just had to make me crazy. She couldn't help it. Charlotte and Rose tried to defuse the situation but it really didn't work. It ended in me hopping on my four wheeler, yes the one I'm not suppose to ride alone, and hauling ass. Three hours later, two hours after my party started, Jasper and Emmett found me. I had been on the move constantly trying to avoid them but I was so tired I had passed out laying on the forest floor. Jasper picked me up and carried me home as Emmett brought back my ATV. "Bella!" I heard Momma cry as Jasper carried me through the door.

"Shhh, she's sleeping Mom, Alice really upset her this time." Jasper whispered.

"Her party Jasper."

"I'll do what I can to get her up and get her to join the party Mom." He carried me up the stairs and into my room. He put me on my bed and sat down next to me. "Bella, Little One wake up. Come on sweetie, you're missing your birthday party.."

"I don't want this party Jasper, please just make everyone leave." I sniffled. "Please."

"Little One, I can't go down and just ask them to leave. Besides, I have a very special gift for you and I want all the people down there who know you to see it when I give it to you." He kissed my forehead. "Why do you want everyone to leave?"

"I just want everyone to leave me alone. I'm not a barbie doll and I'm sick of Alice trying to make me one." I sniffled.

"I'll see what I can do about Alice but Mom put a lot of work into this party for you. You need to come down for a bit. I'll put a stop to Alice's bullshit for today."

"Fine." I huffed "But if Alice so much as steps on my toes, I'm kicking everyone's asses." I sat up as Jasper chuckled.

"Come on." He pulled me from the bed and we went downstairs.

"No Bella, you have to change." Alice huffed.

"Alice, leave her alone. She's doing her cake we're giving her gifts and everyone is leaving." Jasper glared at her. "No discussions. I don't want to hear it. This is about Bella and not your insane need to throw insane parties."

"Jasper."

"Alice, I said no. Leave it alone." Jasper cut her off putting his hand on my back and guiding me out the door.

I walked out and Mom and Dad were lighting candles for me. I smiled at Rose and Emmett as Em hugged me. Everyone started gathering around and Jessica the little skank I detested smirked at me as everyone sang and I blew out my candles. The cake looked like a freaking wedding cake. How ridiculous is that? Mom and Dad handed me a package and I opened it up. I gasped as I saw the credit card with my name on it and the new cell phone. "That of course is your standard bank and credit card. The phone I figured was due for an upgrade with all the texting you do." The last part he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

I opened various gifts from everyone. A spa weekend from Alice and Rose, a cello from Edward and Paul because I had expressed interest in learning it. I got close to three hundred dollars in cash from various people attending, Peter and Charlotte gave me a huge book of pictures they had collected but told me to wait to look through it until later when Jasper and I were alone for the evening. That earned me some fucked up looks from Lauren and her bitch posse. Once I had opened everyone's gifts Jasper put his arm around me and turned me towards the front yard.

"My turn." He whispered in my ear.

"Wait Jasper." Emmett called out. "Here baby girl. This is from me." He handed me a theme park pass to the local water park I loved to go to. "It's for the entire season." He smirked at me. "Happy birthday Pumpkin."

"Thank you Emmett." I hugged him.

"You're welcome Pumpkin." He kissed my forehead and laughed. "Go with Jasper, you're going love this."

I smiled and took Jasper's hand as he held it out to me. We walked around the front of the house. As we rounded the corner Jasper reached up and covered my eyes. I felt air move past me and realized Jasper was slowing us to a crawl before finally stopping me all together. I felt him lean down and whisper in my ear. "Happy birthday Little One." He moved his hands and my jaw hit the ground. I stood their staring at the solid white Quarter Horse. "Her name is Diamond." Jasper whispered in my ear. "Go pet her." She was decked out in a gorgeous white saddle with matching accessories. I approached her slowly, Jasper right behind me.

"You did this?" I gasped.

He chuckled. "Of course. You wanted a pony, now you have a pony." He kissed my forehead.

"Jasper that's to much." He put his hand over my mouth.

"It's never to much for you. Anything you want, remember?" He chuckled.

"Jasper come ride with me?" I asked as I climbed up on the horse. My horse. He nodded and hopped up behind me. Diamond barely flinched as he turned her around guiding her toward the back field. We rode in silence for a while. Neither of us willing to give up the peace of the ride. Daddy's words from earlier today weighed heavily on my mind. I didn't know what to think about all of the information I had been given.

"What is it? I can feel your confusion."

"Daddy said that I have to make a decision. I have to become a vampire or the Voltori will kill me." I tried to not let my voice crack.

"You are only 13 Little One. You have time to worry about that. You won't have to decide until you are 18. I won't let them hurt you Bella."

"Does it.. Is it.. How painful is it going to be to change?" I finally asked.

"It's like being burned alive. I can take some of the pain from you but I'm not sure how much. Peter says that you will adjust fine to it and that you will be peaceful and almost pain free throughout the process."

"If I don't want to change?"

"Then I will hide you and let you live out your life. I will keep you safe until you pass on. I will follow you after that."

"Follow me? Jasper you can't follow me when I die." I rolled my eyes and then gasped as I realized what he was saying. "You would die for me?"

"Yes." He said curtly but didn't say anything else for a while. "If you decide to go through the change, We will relocated to Denali. It will be safer there for you to go through the new born phase. It's more isolated so you won't be exposed to humans right off. It will give you time to adjust."

"Do you have any idea how much I detest those people?" Jasper chuckled. "Do we have to go to Alaska?"

"It's safer to take you there. You will be isolated and have plenty of wild life to feed from. The further from humans you are, the better. I know you don't like them Bella but it will be better for you to be there for the first year. After that, I will take you anywhere you want to go little one."

"So after Graduation?" I sighed. "Will you do it?"

"No. Dad will. He has the best control." He looked over at me.

"What if I want you to do it?"

"Bella, I'm not controlled enough." He sighed as we turned and headed back to the house.

"What if I don't want Daddy to do it? If I'm going to let one of you change me, shouldn't I be able to pick who changes me?"

He looked at me like I was insane for about five minutes before shaking his head. "I'm not safe Bella. I could kill you accidentally."

"You would never kill me Jasper. I know you wouldn't. I trust you."

"We'll discuss it when the time approaches. For now, we will leave it." He sighed. "You are so hard headed."

Once I was showered and fed and ready to crawl into bed I took the book that Peter and Charlotte gave me and headed down the hall to find Jasper. He was in his room propped up on a bed? Alrighty then. Reading. I walked over to sit on the couch and he looked up at me and patted the bed. I crawled up next to him and sat cross legged with the book in my lap looking at him weird. "You are in here more lately then in your own room. You've been getting up with cramps in your neck from sleeping on that couch so I added a bed."

"I get neck cramps because I always seem to end up sleeping on you." I chuckled. "You didn't have to put a bed in here for me Jazz, I can sleep in my own bed."

"Hush and open the book so I can see what I have to kick Peter's ass for." He smirked at me as I opened the front cover of the book. I looked at the first picture and it confused me until I looked closer. It was a picture of an older man and woman with two small children. Looking at the man realization hit me. Jasper's parents.

I turned the page and there was a picture of Jasper just slightly older. "These are pictures of you." I whispered. I turned more pages and looked through the pictures and started to cry softly as I came to pictures of me and my family. Jasper put his arm around me and held me as I cried softly once I had closed the book. There were several pages probably 20 or so at the back empty except for a post it. ~Add your pictures of the two of you. Love you P – C~ "I have to go thank him Jazz." I slid from the bed and ran down the hall pounding on the door to the room they were staying in. When Peter opened the door I threw myself at him crying.

"Umm, Jasper, your human is confused come get her." Peter chuckled softly and I knew that Jasper had heard him.

"I'm not confused you ass." I whispered. "Thank you. I don't know how you did it but thank you. I love it Peter." I cried on his shoulder still hugging the hell out of him.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm glad you like it. Charlotte and I traveled all over getting the pictures for that book." I dropped off him and ran to hug Charlotte. She patted my back and smiled. "Take your human and put her to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day Jasper." Peter smirked at me. "Night Short shit."

"Night Peter. Night Charlotte." I yawned as Jasper turned and I hopped on his back for a piggy back ride back down to his room. I lay in bed looking at the ceiling and thinking a few minutes later. I yawned as my eyes drooped. "Night Jasper. Love you." I whispered and sleep took me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning to Jasper sitting on the couch reading and watching me sleep. I sat up and quickly went to the bathroom before going to sit at his feet on the couch. He smirked as I sat there looking at him and finally moved his arm. I quickly crawled into his lap and snuggled into him. He wrapped the blanket off the back of the couch around me and kissed the top of my head. "I don't guess you are going to let me go to school today?" It was a question but not really a question. I already knew the answer to it.

"Not a chance."

"I have a test today Jasper."

"So you'll make it up. It's not like it will really effect your grade anyway." I rolled my eyes. "Vicky won't hurt me Jasper."

"It's not her we're worried about and you're not going. Let it go."

"Sometimes you are a big bully." I huffed and wiggled in the blanket.

"Am not and where do you think you're going?"

"Food. Human, need nutrition." I grumped as I struggled to free myself from the confines of the cocoon he had me wrapped in. He chuckled.

"Donuts, Cereal, or Bacon and Eggs."

"Orange." I rolled my eyes as he shook his head.

"Bacon and Eggs it is, orange juice on the side."

"Fine, you going to strain the pulp out for me too." I snarked before running out of the room and down the stairs. I yelped as he scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"You sure are mouthy for a 13 year old human." He swatted me on my butt and I yelped.

"I might be a mouthy human, but you're the vampire that loves me." I yelled and the guys in the living room laughed.

"Got your hands full with that one huh blood sucker?"

"Bite me flea bag. No one asked for your insults." I yelled and Jasper swatted me again.

"Play nice with the dogs. They're here to help and just because they have bad manners doesn't mean you have to follow their example." Jasper fussed before setting me down in my chair at the table. Emmett had taken up his usual seat to "watch the human eat" he was so annoying.

"I am playing nice no one is dead yet right?" I shot at him and Emmett smiled. He opened his mouth to talk and I shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. That led to a round of sputtering and gagging as everyone laughed.

"You little shit! That is disgusting, how can you feed her that shit!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, watch your mouth before I wash it out with soap." Mom yelled at him.

"Mom, she made me eat that nasty.."

"EMMETT!" Mom, Rose, and Alice all yelled at the same time.

"Bacon. I was going to say bacon." He whined.

"Sure." Edward smirked. "Like anyone in this house believes that. You're a big strong bad vamp Emmett. She's a what 50lbs human? What did she do, threaten to take away your video games if you didn't chew it up and swallow it?"

"You know what, you can kiss my.."

"EMMETT!" Mom yelled and Rose slapped him in the back of the head making me laugh and almost choke on my juice.

I snickered as I put away my plate and went upstairs to change. I had just finished up my bath and was coming out the door when I heard a noise in my room. I didn't think anything of it at first. I know I should have been a little more careful but a thirteen year old doesn't think about those things. I stepped out the door into my bedroom and screamed. Jasper was up the stairs and in my room instantly. "GET HER OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Bella, calm down. She was only putting your clothes on your bed for Mom." Alice chided from the door way.

"SHE WAS IN MY CLOSET JAZZ!" I was pissed. Putting my clothes on my bed would not require her to be in my closet much less for her to be in here moving around the way she had been. "GET HER OUT OF MY ROOM JASPER. RIGHT NOW!" I stormed.

"What you need to do is put that spoiled little brat over you knee, bust her ass and then come see me." Tanya rolled her eyes sitting down in the chair by my window.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM!" I picked up the lamp and threw it at her and felt bad immediately because Rose bought it for me.

"Tanya, get out of her room. You're upsetting her." Jasper growled.

"No."

Jasper's eye brow shot up and he put his hand on my shoulder moving me behind him. "Really? Do you want to get stupid with me?"

"She needs to learn her place Jasper. Ya'll let her get away with dominating this house and she is just a human child. Nothing more. When are you going to stop humoring her and take care of business Jasper. You can't honestly believe that she is suppose to control you the way she does. Look at you, you're like a fucking lap dog." She got up and walked towards Jasper. I was pissed. I could feel rage filling me. When she touched him something inside me snapped. I moved between her and him and pushed her. She didn't move, it just pushed me back into Jasper and he stepped back.

"Keep your hands off my Jasper." I said softly. She laughed and reached to touch him again and a growl filled the room.

"Your Jasper? I don't think so little human. You are just a pet." Jasper's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist and I wanted to cry. He was touching the tramp.

"I won't hit a lady Tanya, but I can slap a hoe." He growled. "Don't you ever speak to her that way again."

"CHARLOTTE!" I yelled and she was in the room instantly.

"I will not bow to her Jasper. Leave the petulant little child to play with Charlotte and Alice and let's go play together. I know you have all that pent up frustration, I can feel it. I can fix it for you." She smirked.

"Charlotte, will you do me a favor and make her take her hands off of Jasper and get out of my room." I turned and put my arms around Jasper's waist hugging him.

"Absolutely little one. Limb removal too?" Charlotte stepped towards her.

"Go ahead and try it, Jasper will have your ass." Tanya snapped.

"Oh I don't think so. I think, Jasper will sit in the bay window cuddled with Sugar there and watch me kick your ass all over the back yard. Want to bet on it?" Charlotte laughed.

"Charlotte, stop playing with her and just get her out of Bella's room. Bella is already upset. Her stupid shit is just making her more unstable." Jasper shot at her.

"You would let her do this? You would choose your little pet human over me Jasper?" Tanya hissed. "You are meant to be with me. In my bed, at my side Jasper. Not playing make believe with some little freak show." I heard his growl and felt his stomach rumble from the intensity just before my window shattered. Jasper hadn't moved but Charlotte had. She hit Tanya with such force it threw them both out the window into the back yard. The impact of her body into Tanya's was deafening.

Jasper lifted me as I sniffled and carried me from my room into his study placing me in his lap once he was seated. He acted like nothing had happened as he picked up the book that he and I had been reading together, opened it up and began to read calmly to me. I could feel his calming vibes fill me as he read and stroked my hair gently. I brushed away my angry tears and relaxed into him. The rest of the Denali visit pasted quickly and without much event. Momma and Carmen kept Tanya far away from me after Charlotte promised to kill her if she even looked at me again. Irena kept looking at Jasper but she kept her distance from him and Kate, well, Kate was the only other one I actually liked.

I had always kept my distance from Kate because Daddy didn't want me getting hurt but we did talk. I liked her, she was different but her third day here when she zapped Emmett "accidentally" when he was annoying me, won me over. She was really cool. Of course the fact that she "zapped" Tanya and even Irena a time or two didn't hurt her chances with me any.

The Denali left after nearly three weeks of no signs of James or my sister for that matter. I had never been so happy to see the vamp sluts leave. Kate hugged me carefully and promised to write to me soon and said she would return for the holidays. I smiled as I kissed her cheek before hugging Carmen and Elizar. I would truly miss the three of them. I stood waving until I could no longer see their vehicle before going back inside slowly. I had just sat down when Emmett and Jasper started growling. Moments later the door bell rang.

I got up and Jasper shot out of the chair he had been in. His hand on my arm stopping my movement towards the door. "Jasper." I sighed as Charlotte and Peter both grinning shot down the stairs. "I hardly think that if it were James or any other Vamp that had plans to eat me, that they'd say ring the doorbell." I rolled my eyes.

"Garrett! Good to see you old friend." Peter's voice carried to us.

"See?" I smirked. Garrett turned out to be really cool and I loved the way he and Peter fought together all the time. It was quiet comical and distracting. The remaining two months before the holiday season passed quickly and before I knew it, Kate was once again on her way from Denali. I had returned to school with a guard of course. I was not allowed alone at any point and it was actually kind of annoying.

Jasper and I began to make plans for our annual trip to my parents' graves much against Dad's best judgment. Normally Jasper and I went alone but this year, the entire family would accompany us and watch over me as I talked with my parents and took gifts to them as I always did. Each year, I'd take Momma a new Nativity, Daddy a new statue, and leave pictures usually of Jasper and I or others in the family with me, for them on their graves. I'd spend the day sitting between their grave stones and telling them about the past year. I knew they couldn't hear me and didn't know about or see the gifts but it made me feel better. Jasper would patiently stand over to the side watching me as I lay there talking to the head stones and when I would cry myself out, he'd pick me up and carry me back to the hotel and put me to bed.

Kate and Garrett made an instant connection the moment she walked into the house. It was sort of comical to watch them trying to ignore each other on the days leading up to our departure. When it all came to a head rather explosively, I had to laugh. It was pretty much set in stone by the time we left that Garrett and Kate had now joined our family as a permanent fixture. I didn't mind, I loved them both to death. Kate would come each morning to my room as I bathed and talk to me through the door. I didn't mind her being in my room, she never went through my things. She always took the same chair and always only sat their talking to me. When I would come out, if Rose was hunting, she would brush my hair for me as we talked about random things. I loved it. She was like another sister for me and I felt like she belonged. Garrett helped me study every day when Jasper wasn't available. He was quiet intelligent and he had at one time been a high school teacher. I could tell he missed those days. As his eyes turned from the crimson of a human drinker to the deep gold of a vegetarian vamp, he and Carlisle discussed the possibility of him once again teaching school. Garrett's eyes lit up at the idea. Life was beautiful here in our Cullen universe.

This year as I sat by my Parents' graves, it was unusually cold. I shivered and Jasper became agitated. I could see his pacing increase with each shiver. I heard a bark and looked up to see Paul emerging from the tree line in wolf form. He walked over and curled himself around my back and I leaned into him enjoying the warmth of his body heat. I scratched his ear and he nuzzled my head before licking me and putting his head down in my lap. "Thanks Paul." I whispered and proceeded to tell Momma and Daddy how I had seen Vicky and she was now like my new family. I was still talking and running my fingers through Paul's fur when it began to snow. Jasper approached and urged me to leave.

"Darlin' I don't want you getting sick, you need to wrap it up and let's get you out of this weather and to the hotel."

"Momma, Daddy, Jasper says it's time to go now. Don't worry, they won't let anything happen to me. I miss you both so much but I'm happy now. I love you both. I don't know if I will be back next year. Alice says soon we will have to move on again and I don't know where we are going from here. I'll come back when I can. I hope you are both happy. I miss you both so much. Bye Momma. Bye Daddy." My voice cracked and Paul whimpered as my tears fell. I reached up to Jasper and he lifted me wrapping the blanket securely around me before gently placing me into his Vanquish as the rest of the family that had accompanied us began to load into the accompanying vehicles. He didn't speak as we made our way back to the hotel where Momma and Daddy waited for us. I had turned in the seat so that I could put my feet into Jasper's lap over the console. He rubbed my feet and calves as we drove. He gently removed me from the car once we arrived at the hotel and carried me up to the suite handing his keys to the vallet as we went. I just put my head into his neck and closed my eyes not wanting to really see or talk to anyone. He kissed my forehead as he took me into our room and tucked me into the bed. Kate came in with Rose to help me change once Jasper felt I had sufficiently warmed up.

"I want to take her down to Texas for the holidays. It's warmer there and the sun will limit movement during daylight hours of any vampires." I heard Jasper say.

"It also limits our movement." Alice hissed.

"No one said that you have to come Alice. Peter and Charlotte will come with us."

"Kate and I as well." Garrett spoke up.

"Count me in." Paul called as I heard the door open again. "I can move freely during the daylight hours if she chooses to go out in public."

"Not a bad idea." Jasper replied. "I would much rather have more than one guard on her though."

"I'll contact the others. I'm sure Seth and maybe even Quil will tag along." I heard Paul get up and move across the room. I still hadn't spoke as Kate brushed my hair. I shook my head and stood up.

"Bella?" Kate watched me.

"I don't want to go if everyone isn't going." I said quietly.

"That settles it then, we all go." Edward spoke from the front room. Jasper came in as I climbed into bed. He took up his usual spot on the bed next to me and opened up the book we had been reading together. I shifted and got comfortable as his deep comforting voice filled the room. This was always my favorite part of the day. Just after Twilight when we were completely and utterly alone together.

I woke to vicious growls and Paul in wolf form in my room. Jasper was no longer in the bed the book abandoned on the bed face down. I heard glass break then saw the flash of red. "Vicky." I gasped as she shot into the room Kate right on her heels.

I heard the sound of metal ripping as Vicky leaped over me and to the other side. Kate spinning around with her back to the bed and crouching to fight. Paul's ears went back and he crouched beside her both ready to rip into whatever was headed for my room. Things went deathly still a few minutes later and I gasped as Jasper emerged through the door. His stance was not right. Something was wrong. "Step away or I'll rip you apart." His head shifted to the side.

"Major, you are not in your right mind. You don't want to harm the human child." Kate spoke softly but I noticed her shift her stance to an odd posture. I had seen Rose in a similar position when she pissed Emmett off and his "monster" came out to play.

"I won't say it again." Jasper's growl filled the room

"He won't hurt her Kate. He just needs to know she's alright. Paul step aside." Edward spoke from behind Jasper somewhere.

"What's going on?" I yawned as I stood up in the bed. "What was all that noise and Vicky, what are you doing here?"

"Your mate is gone. I ripped him apart. You're next if you even think of touching her." Jasper growled at Vicky.

"Jasper!" I snapped at him and slapped his arm as he stepped to the bed once Paul and Kate moved away.

"Bella, now may not be a good time to get vocal or aggressive with him." Garrett spoke calmly as he stepped into the room. "He is not our Jasper right now, he's the Major. God of War if you will."

Jasper growled at Garrett but still never took his eyes off of Vicky. I stepped to Jasper and put my head on his shoulder and he purred. I giggled. "I love that sound. How come you don't do it that often? I wish you would, it makes me feel happy." I snuggled close wrapping my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes as Momma and Daddy came to stand just inside the door.

"Bella, be careful." Daddy cautioned.

"Go away." Jasper growled. "Everyone leave."

"Jasper." Daddy spoke.

"Now, get out!"

"Jasper she is just a child." Momma spoke over everyone.

"I know that, get out."

"He won't hurt her. He just wants to put her back to sleep and see that she is settled and unharmed." Edward spoke. "Come Vicky, let's get you settled down and you can have a shower." I watched as she followed my family from the room. Jasper gently laid me down in the bed crawling right in next to me and purring as I shifted and got comfortable again. I put my head up against his side right under his arm listening to him purr as I yawned and closed my eyes to let sleep take me once again.

"I love your purr. I love you Jasper." I whispered. "Will you tell me tomorrow what happened?"

"Yes, sleep my love." I heard him say almost in a whisper as I gave myself over to exhaustion once again. I didn't think much about his behavior or his words. He was my Jasper. My over protective sibling that would never harm me or allow anyone else to harm me.

The next morning as I woke I heard Alice and Rose fussing at Jasper. Kate came in just as usual as I went into the bathroom to bathe and change. What was unusual was Vicky following her into the room. I quickly bathed and dressed before running into the bedroom to hug my sister. I heard Jasper's growl fill the room. "Jasper Hale Cullen don't you growl at me." I yelled.

"Watch it half pint. Don't make me come in there and kick their asses."

"She's my sister Jasper! The guy who killed our parents? Is he here?" I asked Vicky as we sat down. Jasper was in the room and next to me immediately on the bed.

"Bella, James is gone now. He won't threaten you again." Jasper spoke lounging on the bed watching Vicky. "It would appear in fact that Vicky and Edward are drawn to one another." He pulled me to lay back on the bed next to him. I snuggled next to him and just lay there watching my sister. Vicky and Edward. Huh.

"As in mates like Rose and Emmett?" I asked after a few minutes.

"As in mates." Jasper kissed the top of my head. "That means she'll be hanging around in-definitely."

"I guess I should say welcome to the family then shouldn't I?" I smiled at her. Jasper ran his fingers through my hair. "You'll love it here."

"Yes, you'll love it here as long as you keep your distance. If you get to close to Bella, you could get hurt." Jasper warned her. "I won't hesitate to rip you apart if she is in any way injured."

"Jasper, play nice. She won't hurt me, she's my sister." I rolled my eyes. Over protective men, I swear.


End file.
